


I Do

by voiceless_terror



Series: truth or dare [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU- Everybody Lives, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror
Summary: “I, um- this was supposed to be a lot more romantic, I swear.” Martin looks down at the dirty bar floor. “I had it all planned out, I-I was going to take you somewhere nice, and then we’d go for a walk in the square- I’ll still do it!” He hurries to explain, as if that’s the most pressing part of this situation. “It’ll be really nice, I’ve already hired a photographer-”In a fit of protectiveness, Martin proposes to Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: truth or dare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034187
Comments: 34
Kudos: 299





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> For anon prompt: Prompt i saw where someone skeevy walks up and is flirting with one of the Jmart duo and they’re like “well I don’t see a ring” and the other person goes “I knew I forgot smth” and they turn and propose right there. (Maybe it was planned but maybe it wasn’t)

The Wednesday night tradition continues.

Granted, it doesn’t make their Thursday mornings too enjoyable. They try to keep it generally low-key, more of a mid-week breather than anything. It’s nice for them to let loose and forget about the horrors of their job for a day or two.

Two years pass. Worms, the Circus. But they talk, and they get through it. With a few scars and some trauma, of course. But they’ve also added a few more to their circle- Daisy, Basira, Melanie, and Georgie. The ‘Fuck Off Elias Bouchard’ fan club, as Melanie likes to call them. 

Sasha enjoys these nights. She gets to be insanely competitive in bar trivia with Daisy and Basira. Georgie regales Martin and Tim with tales of Jon’s storied youth, and Melanie and Jon bicker like siblings in the corner. It’s a nice dynamic, one she’s grown to look forward to every Wednesday night. 

Tonight goes on a bit longer than anticipated. It’s nearing ten and they had set up shop in their favorite corner of the bar- their ‘spot,’ as it were. The bartenders would shoo anyone who sat there after six; their group was known for being particularly good tippers. Tim is deep in an argument with Daisy over some ridiculous video game, Sasha and Basira share a commiserating look. Martin’s attempting to mediate- it’s not working. And Jon and Melanie are talking quite intently over some ghostly legend, surprisingly getting on. It’s a perfect night.

But Sasha sees a tall man approaching out of the corner of her eye. He’s handsome, sure. But he looks inebriated, and he’s heading straight for Jon and Melanie. Nobody else has noticed so far, so Sasha keeps it to herself for the time being. Melanie and Jon can handle themselves. Or at least, Melanie can.

“Buy you a drink, love?” The question is aimed towards Jon. He startles, looking up at the man in confusion. Behind the stuffy librarian clothes and permanent scowls, Sasha can admit that Jon’s pretty good looking. Jon does not agree with this analysis.

“I’m fine, thank you,” he turns back to Melanie, who’s currently glaring daggers at the man. “You see, what I don’t understand is this-”

“Looks like you could use another.” The man’s practically leering at this point, looming over the two of them in an almost predatory stance. “C’mon sweetheart, I don’t bite.”

“Oi! Fuck off, mate,” Melanie growls, leaning forward in her seat like the world’s yappiest guard dog. She still manages to look intimidating- Sasha really doesn’t know how she does it. “He’s taken, and he’s not fucking interested.”

Sasha turns to alert Martin, but Martin had turned around at some point, eyes narrowed in the direction of the man. _Oh fuck,_ Sasha thinks to herself. _Looks like his Jon-sense went off_. Though he doesn’t seem it, Martin can really handle himself. He’s surprisingly quick-tempered, and those arms are _strong._ Tim’s yet to beat him in an arm-wrestling match, though it hasn’t stopped him from trying. The chair scrapes back and Martin starts to walk over, fists tightening. _Oh god, we’re going to get thrown out for starting a brawl._

“Well I’m not seeing a ring, so-”

“Knew I forgot something,” Martin’s voice rang out, clear as day.

Sasha watches in both horror and utter joy as Martin gets down on one knee in front of Jon’s chair, pulling a small box from his pocket. He looks determined, so serious - almost as if he were going to war instead of proposing to his boyfriend in a crowded, dingy bar. Jon’s eyes are wide, a hand to his mouth as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Sasha shares the sentiment. _Has he been carrying around that ring all this time?_

She knew Martin was going to propose, of course. He’d run it past her and Georgie almost two months ago. They helped him pick out a ring, there was a _plan._ It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be _romantic._ And yet Martin, white knight that he is, has to throw it all out the window.

Melanie’s making a noise somewhere between a squawk and a howl and the interloper’s just standing there, dumbfounded. Tim’s whispering a litany of ‘what the fucks.’ The bar is going increasingly quiet as everyone picks up on the drama in the corner.

Suddenly, Martin seems to get stage fright. He laughs nervously, running one hand through his hair as he continues to kneel on the ground. Jon hasn’t said anything, so he begins to speak.

“I, um- this was supposed to be a lot more romantic, I swear.” He looks down at the dirty bar floor. “I had it all planned out, I-I was going to take you somewhere nice, and then we’d go for a walk in the square- I’ll still do it!” He hurries to explain, as if that’s the most pressing part of this situation. “It’ll be really nice, I’ve already hired a photographer-”

“Hired?” Sasha calls out, unable to stop herself from interrupting his rambling. “Martin, you aren’t paying me. As far as I know.” 

Tim’s head swivels around and he stares at Sasha. “Wait, you _knew?”_

Sasha shrugs in response, happy to know something Tim doesn’t this time around. “Well, yeah. I _am_ the photographer, after all.”

_“No one tells me anything!”_

__  
  
It’s starting to get a bit awkward- Martin’s still down on one knee, the whole bar’s silent except for Tim’s complaining, and Jon’s still speechless, his face unreadable behind his hand.

“Um- are you, are you going to answer?” Martin asks, his voice starting to shake. Even Sasha’s getting nervous. _Is Jon going to say no?_

Jon finally lets his hand fall to his lap, revealing an incredulous smile. His eyes could be watering, or it could be the twinkle of the lights above them. _Maybe it’s both._ “Martin,” he says, so fond it’s almost unbearable. “You haven’t _asked.”_

“Oh! Oh god, um- yes! Will you,” Martin starts, his voice steadying as it goes on. “Will you marry me?”

_“Yes.”_ The word is practically whispered but the bar hears it loud and clear, everyone erupting into cheers as Martin and Jon kiss, not unlike they did that first night all those years ago. Disgustingly romantic, and definitely not suitable for a public area. Melanie’s pounding on the table, demanding shots and fumbling with her phone as she attempts to call Georgie. “She’s going to _hate_ that she missed this!”

They get up from their seats, going over to congratulate the two now that they’ve finally stopped their gross display of affection. Martin’s got an arm around Jon’s shoulder and she knows they’re going to be inseparable for the rest of the night.

“I’m going to do this the right way next week, I promise-” Martin’s saying as he slips the ring back into his pocket. “So you’ll have to wait till then to get it, if that’s alright.”

“Martin, it’s fine.” Sasha thinks Jon would agree to anything at this point. She’s never seen him so happy. It’s sweet.

“I just saw that _guy_ and then he started talking about a _ring_ and I swear I blacked out for a second-"

“Martin, it’s _fine.”_ Jon pecks him on the cheek, ignoring the chorus of ‘aw’ the action inspired. “It was, ah, rather unorthodox. I can’t say I was expecting it.” He blushed, looking down at his feet. “But I could never say no to _you.”_

“Shit,” Tim sniffles, leaning against the bar. “I always knew you crazy kids would make it work-”

“Stoker, are you _crying?”_

“Fuck _off,_ Melanie!”

A night to remember, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous lunchtime treat, hope you enjoyed. I saw this prompt and thought it would fit perfectly with a fill I did before, Truth or Dare. You can be the judge of that.
> 
> Let me know if you liked! You can find me @voiceless-terror on tumblr for asks/prompts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
